


dreamcatcher (day eight)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Poetry, Clementine Writes, F/F, Poetry, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: you were the light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	dreamcatcher (day eight)

**Author's Note:**

> ugh im so sorry for this rushed shit im just so busy :(

beside my bed sat a dreamcatcher  
so my dreams would become reality  
and it stood still for years  
i was convinced it was broken  
so i took it down one fateful night  
when the wind was cold and ominous  
while i sat in our familiar spot on top of the building  
my hope got lost within the wind  
my dreams went with it too.

you were the light at the end of the tunnel  
the thought into reality  
the dream  
it worked, oh it worked so well  
you were my dream  
your return was my hope  
and when our lips touched  
the wind hit my hair  
like it all came back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
